Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition/ SQDR1: Characters and Report Cards
Chanel Oberlin Biography Chapter 1 part 1 She wakes up at the Kappa House along with Chanel #2,Grace and Melanie.After she notices Melanie,she questions the reason she is there in an angry tone.After Chanel #2 points out the metal plates covering the windows and the door,she rushes to the door to burst through it,but Chanel #2 tells her not to,since none of them have enough strenght to burst through it.Grace tells her to keep calm,and Chanel obedies her.She teams up with #2 and #3 to go upstairs and find the others.On the 2nd day night,she is in the kitchen with all the others trying,trying to find a way to escape.When the timer is about to go down,#2 tells her to go downstairs,but she refuses,and is later seen falling asleep. Chapter 1 part 2 Chanel talks to #2 in her dream.When she wakes up,she discovers #2's corpse.After the Red Devil explained the rules,she attempts to kill Melanie,but ends up talking with her.She later tellls the other to keep on hoping.She decides to put #2's body in the freezer and after that,she wants to go to sleep.However,she asks #3's help,since her forbidden action is opening doors. Report Card 1. Height: '''173cm '''Weight: 55kg Date of Bhirt: 'May 6 '''Likes: '''People obeying her commands and Giving orders '''Dislikes: '''Not getting what she wants '''Forbidden Action: '''Opening doors ('Updated at Chapter 1 part 2.) 2. "I'm the queen of Kappa Kappa Tau.I can't waste my time hanging out with oridnary girls and pledges.I'm not that kind of person to befriend anyone who is not worthy to.So if someone tries to talk to me,and I'm not interested in them,they are still allowed to,but they are just wasting their time anyways." Chanel #2 "It seems like when the timer goes down...we fall asleep...That's pretty nice,right?I mean,ever since we were trapped in here,I used to think we were held as captives by ISIS and when the timer went down,I tought we are all gonna explode!And everyone will be like "Allahu Akbar!"I'm glad it wasn't the case..." - Chanel #2,Chapter 1 part 2 Biography Chapter 1 part 1 Chanel #2 wakes up at the kappa house with Chanel,Grace and Melanie.She points out the metal plates on the windows and the door.Later she also points out the bangles all of them have.She says that they have a timer on them and she unknowingly reveals her forbidden action,'getting hit by a punch or a kick'.She also states that she is afraid.She teams up with Chanel and #3 to find the others upstairs.Sam asks if there is any food in there and #2 checks the fridge,and finds out that it's full.On the 3rd day,after talking with Grace,she decides to go to Chanel's room to tell her that the timer is about to go down,and that she must go downstairs.Chanel refuses,and shortly after they are seen falling asleep. Chapter 1 part 2 She tells Chanel in her dream to wake up.When Chanel wakes up,she discovers #2's corpse.She is the first victim of the attacker,and the first victim in overall. Report Card 1. Height: '167cm '''Weight: '''44kg '''Date of Bhirt: '''October 9 '''Likes: '''Trendy things,Social Media and Strawberry Tea ('Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) Dislikes: 'Being mad at '''Forbidden Action: '''Getting hit by a punch or a kick '(Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) Real Name: 'Sonya Herfmann ('Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) 2. "I was always Chanel's favourite minion.She is a good friend,but I don't really feel free when I'm next to her.Pledges are not that bad people to be friends with,unlike Chanel said." 3. "I had alcohol problems,and I'm not really proud of that.My parents did not attempt to do anything about it,they just ignored me as always.But it's the past,so I feel bad about it." 4. "My parents dislike me.I was an unwanted child.They bought everything for me,so they wouldn't have to take care of me.They always ignored me.I had no friends until Chanel came and made me her first minion.We are best friends ever since.I don't dare to tell her all that,tough.Chanel may not seem like it,but she is actually a good person." 5. "A pledge being my best friend is not bad.The amount of money you have does not determine what kind of person you are.Also,I finally decided to tell Chanel what I feel about her!" (Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) Trivia * She is the first character to have their forbidden action reveladed. * She is the first character to have their Report Card completed. * She is the first Chanel to have her real name reveladed. Chanel #3 Biography Chapter 1 part 1 #3 wakes up at the kitchen.She teams up with Chanel and #2 to find the others upstairs.On the 2nd nigh,#5 reveals that she and #3 went to search if there is any tools that is capable to bash through the doors in the hallyways,however,they didn't find any. Chapter 1 part 2 She finds #3's corpse when she and the others hear Chanel's scream.When the red devil is explaining the rules of the killing game,she points out that the speech of the red devil is text to speech.Chanel asks #3's help at opening doors,because she can't. Report Card 1. Height: '171cm '''Weight: '''58kg '''Date of Bhirt: '''January 29 '''Likes: '''Cappucino and quiet places '''Dislikes: '''People betraying her '''Forbidden Action: '??? 'Real name: '??? 2. ??? Chanel #5 Biography Chapter 1 part 1 On the 2nd night,#5 reveals that she and #3 went to search if there is any tools that is capable to bash through the doors in the hallyways,however,they didn't find any. Chapter 1 part 2 Chanel #5 is rolling and crying on the floor when Roger points out the cameras because she hates being watched and trapped in small places. Report Card 1. 'Height: '''172cm '''Weight: '''73kg '''Date of Bhirt: '''April 7 '''Likes: '''Getting attention and being appreciated '''Dislikes: '''Her parents '''Forbidden Action: '??? 'Real Name: '??? 2. ??? Grace Gardner Biography Chapter 1 part 1 Grace wakes up at the Kappa House with Chanel,Chanel #2 and Melanie.She tells Chanel to calm down after Chanel #2 told her not to try to burst through the metal-plate covered door.After Chanel #2 points out the bangles on their hands,she checks hers and agrees with Chanel #2 that they are suspicious.She teams up with Melanie to search for others upstairs.Later,she gathers everyone downstairs and tells them about the two locked doors and the bangles with the timer on them.Later,she spends freetime with others.On the 2nd night,she goes to the kitchen to eat dinner and meets with the others who are currently thinking of a plan to escape.When the timer is about to go down,she goes to the dorms to tell the others about it. Chapter 1 part 2 She is present when she and the others discover #2's corpse.She later decides to check the weapon that was used to kill #2. Report Card 1. 'Height: '''170cm '''Weight: '''62kg '''Date of Bhirt: '''August 4 '''Likes: '''Detective novels and bonding with people '''Dislikes: '''Being treated like a kid '''Forbidden Action: '''Running in the hallyways ('Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) 2. "I'm the most important person in my father's life.He must be really worrying about me as well." (Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) Trivia * She is the second person to have their forbidden action reveladed. Zayday Williams Biography Chapter 1 part 1 Zayday is found by Melanie,Grace,Jennifer and Sam along with Pete. Chapter 1 part 2 Zayday is present when the others find #2's corpse. Report Card 1. Height: '175cm '''Weight: '''66kg '''Date of Bhirt: '''February 8 '''Likes: '''Oakland Nachos and TV series about crimes '''Dislikes: '''Racism '''Forbidden Action: '??? 2. "My grandmother is very protective about me.She must be worrying about me a lot now that I'm imprisoned in here." ('''Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) Trivia * She is the first person who gets freetime spent with. Pete Martínez Biography Chapter 1 part 1 He is found by Melanie,Grace,Jennifer and Sam along with Zayday. Chapter 1 part 2 Pete points out the monitors that are placed all over the house. Report Card 1. Height: '''182cm '''Weight: 68kg Date of Bhirt: ' April 5 '''Likes: ' Writing journals and cute girls '''Dislikes:'' People who treat others like crap '''Forbidden Action: '??? 2. "I don't trust the Chanels or anyone from Kappa Kappa Tau except for Grace.That sorority is rotten to the core and is simply dangerious.I don't want good people like Grace to be influenced by them." Trivia * He is the first male character who gets freetime spent with. Chad Radwell "Huh...?Yeah.Kinda.I banged her.Multiple times.But that's not a big deal.I already banged the other Chanels too.You know,Grace,now that you asked me,I'll tell you:I'm the hottest guy in the whole university.Or world.So every girl,and guy,and animal falls for me.I banged almost all the chicks on the campus,and Chanel is unable to accept that,and now she's pissed at me.But there's one thing I learned that being hot and popular isn't everything.There's friendship and bond beetween people,and that's what matters.And I bang all the chicks,because I want to form a bond with everyone.Would you like to be the next one that I do that to?By the way,Number 2's corpse looks freaking hot,don't you think?" - Chad,Chapter 1 part 2 Biography Chapter 1 part 1 He is found by Melanie,Grace,Jennifer and Sam in one of the dorms.He runs away to find Chanel.Later,he is found downstairs,sitting on the sofa with Roger.He makes Chanel angry for unclear reasons.Later,he asks if should they have dinner. Chapter 1 part 2 Chad is present when #2' s body is found. Report Card 1. Height: '''181cm '''Weight: 71kg Date of Bhirt: ' April 14 '''Likes: ' Sex and Golf 'Dislikes: ' Being rejected 'Forbidden Action: '??? 2. "I'm the most popular guy in the university,and I banged almost all the chicks.However,I learned that frienship and bonding with people is more important.That's why,I bang all the chicks,so I can bond with all of them!" Chanel #6 Biography Chapter 1 part 1 She is found by Chanel,#2 and #3 along with #5.When Chanel gets angry at Chad for unclear reasons,she asks #5 why,and she replies by saying that she is overreacting as always. Chapter 1 part 2 #6 is present when #2's body is found. Report Card 1. '''Height: '''169cm '''Weight: 67kg Date of Bhirt: " July 6 '''Likes: ' Achieving her goals and getting what she wants 'Dislikes: ' Getting second place 'Forbidden Action: '??? '''Real Name: '''Hester Ulrich 2. ??? Jennifer Biography Chapter 1 part 1 She and Sam run into Melanie and Grace.They decide to team up to find others.When Chad is found and he runs away,Jennifer states that she doesn't care because she thinks Chad is an idiot. Chapter 1 part 2 Jennifer is placing candles all over #2's body to show her her affection.She states that the candles smell and taste like stawberries because #2 always drank tea in the morning that was strawberry flavoured. Report Card 1. '''Height: '''167cm '''Weight: 86kg Date of Bhirt: ' January 2 '''Likes: ' Candles and Vlogging 'Dislikes: ' People not listening to her 'Forbidden Action: '??? 2. ??? Sam Biography Chapter 1 part 1 She runs into Grace and Melanie along with Jennifer.They continue to search for the others together. Chapter 1 part 2 Sam suggests to find the attacker by checking everyone to see if they have any weapons with them.Chanel asks her if she suggested that only to touch the girls.She doesn't reply. Report Card 1. 'Height: ' 167cm '''Weight: 63kg Date of Bhirt: ' October 9 '''Likes: ' Girls and Equalism 'Dislikes: ' Boys 'Forbidden Action: '??? 2. ??? Tiffany DeSalle Biography Chapter 1 part 1 She is found by Chanel,#2,#3,#5 and #6. Chapter 1 part 2 Tiffany is present when #2's body is found.When the red devil is explaining the rules of the killing game,she states that she loves the voice because it's loud enough for her to hear. Report Card 1. '''Height: '''170cm '''Weight: 56kg Date of Bhirt: " May 22 '''Likes: ' Taylor Swift and cute outfits 'Dislikes: ' People talking quietly 'Forbidden Action: '??? 2. "People always freak out by a semi-deaf girl who loves music.What's so strange about that?Only because my hearing is not really good,does not mean I can't enjoy something,even if it's music." ('''Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.) Roger Biography Chapter 1 part 1 He is found by Chanel,#2,#3,#5,#6 and Tiffany,sitting downstairs on the sofa with Chad.When Chanel gets angry at Chad for unclear reasons,he tells him that she has no chill. Chapter 1 part 2 Roger points out the cameras around the house. Report Card 1. Height: '''184cm '''Weight: 65kg Date of Bhirt: ' September 23 '''Likes: ' Golf and his brother(?) 'Dislikes: ' Being in someone else's shadow 'Forbidden Action: '??? 2. ??? Melanie Dorkess Biography Chapter 1 part 1 Melanie wakes up at the Kappa House with Chanel,Chanel #2 and Grace.Chanel angrily asks Melanie that what is she doing there,and she says that she doesn't know.She teams up with Grace to go upstairs to find the others.The next day morning,Grace comes in her room to find out why she didn't come to eat breakfast.She finds her in her room,and Melanie tells her that there is a bootle of water and crisps in the cupboard,however,she poured the water out. Chapter 1 part 2 After the red devil explained the rules of the killing game,Chanel attempts to kill Melanie bcause she thinks that she is the traitor.Melanie suggest to talk to eachother instead.Later,she and Chanel tell everyone not to give up on hope. Report Card 1. '''Height: '''167cm '''Weight: 54kg Date of Bhirt: ' March 30 '''Likes: ' Being treated normally and being alone 'Dislikes: ' Being stared at 'Forbidden Action: '??? 2. "I like to be alone.People just stare at me.I always feel like a freak.However,it feels good if someone decides to hang out with you,after all." ('''Updated at Chapter 1 part 1.)